Many computing devices utilize touch surfaces, such as touch pads and touch screens. A touch surface receives touch input that causes a computing device to perform an action, such as selecting an icon, scrolling through a page and so on. In some instances, a user may employ a stylus or pen to provide touch input. When using the stylus or pen, the user may inadvertently contact the touch surface with a palm or other portion of a hand, triggering the performance of an inadvertent action.